An organic electroluminescence (EL) device is a self-emitting device utilizing a principle that a fluorescent substance emits light by recombination energy of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode by application of an electrical field.
An organic EL device has a stacked structure that comprises an anode and a cathode, and between the anode and the cathode, organic layers that include a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer and an electron-transporting layer, in addition to an emitting layer.